Un Renard à Versailles
by COWBOY PAT
Summary: Don Diego, en vacances à Paris se retrouve face à une affaire bien plus grave qu'il n'y paraît... La vie d'une innocente, Charlotte de Polignac, est aussi en jeu..."Suite d'Une Rose à Los Angeles.
1. Part 1 : Chap 1, 2, 3

**CHAP.1 : VACANCES A PARIS... **

* * *

HACIENDA DE LA VEGA:Don Diego finissait de boucler ses valises...Le calme était revenu depuis qq temps à Los Angeles,le Sergent Garcia reprit son poste de Commandant...Repensant à ses amis Oscar et André Diego songea alors à partir pour la France par le prochain navire partant de San Pedro...Bernardo entra...Diego boucla sa malle et ses deux petites valises:"Tout est prê dois avouer que je suis doublement heureux:revoir des amis et prendre des vacances!".Bernardo traça un Z du bout de l'index droit...

DIEGO:Non,pas besoin de Zorro en France!Et si il le fallait ici...Je pense que tu pourrais t'en occuper,tu as su le prouver!".Bernardo avait en effet endossé plusieurs fois par le passé le costume de Zorro...Aucun souci en principe!

2 JOURS PLUS TARD:Le"Lys de Printemps"avait quitté San Pedro et voguait vers la France...Après avoir observé l'horizon Diego retourna dans sa cabine...("ça me rappelle mon départ pour l'Espagne jadis...").Il ouvrit sa malle à la recherche d'un livre qu'il avait acheté qq jours plus tôt...Et eut du mal à contenir sa surprise:"HEIN?! ::20::

Dans cette malle se trouvaient son costume de Zorro ainsi que son épée et son fouet avec un petit mot:"ON NE SAIT JAMAIS!Bon voyage!BERNARDO"("Tu prévois tout hein amigo?").Le reste de la traversée fut paisible...Le temps sembla s'écouler lentement...Diego continua à espèrer qu'il n'y ait pas de raison de faire apparaître Zorro en France,à Paris surtout...Il allait bientôt le savoir!

15 JOURS PLUS TARD:Après avoir débarqué au Havre Diego fit le reste du voyage vers Paris en diligence...Il avait réussi à mélanger diverses parties du costume de Zorro avec ses vêtements pour éviter toute suspicion("On ne sait jamais...Je suppose que même si mon"double"n'est pas connu...Ne risquons rien!").Il repensa ensuite à Oscar et André("J'espère que vos problèmes s'arrangent!")...

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2:RETROUVAILLES ET APERçU DE LA SITUATION... **

Une fois dans Paris Diego,tout comme le Comte de Fersen jadis,remarqua le terrible contraste entre ces deux mondes:les beaux quartiers et la misère...Un peu comme jadis à Los Angeles du temps de Monastorio,ce qui l'amena à devenir Zorro!("Comment peut-on ignorer de telles choses?").Il prit une chambre à l'Hôtel du"Petit Cheval"...En entrant il crut reconnaître un des clients mais il se présenta d'abord au patron et signa le registre.

PATRON:Diego de la Vega...Vous venez d'Espagne Monsieur?

DIEGO:Non,d'une colonie espagnole d'A mérique:la Californie...Du village de Los Angeles...

A cet instant qq'un se leva derrière lui et avança:"Joli village il est vrai,amigo!"

Diego reconnut cette voix et se retourna,ayant eu confirmation:"ANDRE!"

ANDRE:DIEGO!Alors,vous venez en vacances chez nous?

DIEGO:En effet...Comment allez-vous?Venez,je vous offre un verre...

ANDRE:Merci!

* * *

Ils entamèrent alors une intéressante conversation,mélange de souvenirs et de dernières nouvelles...Diego comprit que la situation était complexe à Paris...Et aussi pour André!Il n'osaut toujours pas avouer ses sentiments à Oscar(CE RECIT SE SITUE AVANT LA CCL DE LO-ZORRO CHEZ LONA)...E t l'obstination du Général à vouloir la faire passer pour un homme n'arrangeait rien...("Ce Général...Qui sait?Peut-être Bernardo avait-il raison?")

Peu après Oscar entra:"André?Tu es là?".Elle reconnut également l'homme avec qui il bavardait:"Diego!".Celui-ci se leva:"Ravi de vous revoir Colonel!"

OSCAR:Vous venez en France pour affaires?

DIEGO:Non,en vacances...

ANDRE:Ici?Pourquoi?Vous n'avez plus d'ennuis chez vous et en cherchez ici?

DIEGO:Disons que je voulais aussi...Revoir des amis...

OSCAR:Je parle en notre nom à tous deux:merci Diego...

DIEGO:J'accepte vos remerciements...A votre santé...

Oscar se leva:Je vous prie de m'excuser mais je suis de service à Versailles dans deux heures...Diego,où logerez-vous?

DIEGO:J'ai pris une chambre ici...Je vous souhaite bon courage...A bientôt!

OSCAR:Merci et à très vite cher ami...André,tu rentres à la maison?

ANDRE:Si cela ne te dérange pas je vais rester encore un peu avant de rentrer

OSCAR:Bien sûr!A tout à l'heure!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3:AMOUR IMPOSSIBLE ET JUSTICIER MASQUE... **

Don Diego et André poursuivirent leur conversation...Diego constata avec certitude que la situation à Versailles ressemblait à celle de Los Angeles...Rien à reprocher ou presque au Couple Royal mais cette"Mme de Polignac"lui rappela un peu sa confrontation de jadis avec le Magistrat Carlos GALINDO(VINTON HAYWORTH,l'oncle de RITA,saison 1)qui se servit de son autorité pour rançonner le peuple,y compris les Rancheros...La"Popo"devait être du même genre...Il hésita un peu à faire intervenir son"double"("Bernardo avait sans doute raison...").André s'apprêta à partir mais se hasarda à une ultime question..."Oscar m'en voudra peut-être mais...Accepteriez-vous de venir dîner au Château demain soir?"

DIEGO:J'accepte avec plaisir...Si cela pose le moindre souci n'hésitez pas à annuler!

ANDRE:Non Diego,au contraire...Je pense que cela plaira au Général de discuter avec vous...

DIEGO:Vraiment?

ANDRE:Oui,il a entendu parler de la Californie avant notre rencontre et souhaite en apprendre plus...

DIEGO:Parfait mais où se trouve votre Château?

ANDRE:Ne vous en faites pas,je passerai vous prendre ici demain soir!

Ils se serrèrent la main et André le regarda partir("Tu n'as pas encore pu lui dire...Peut-être en apprendrai-je plus demain?")

Diego passa la journée du lendemain à se promener dans les rues proches de son auberge en essayant de repèrer les cachettes potentielles et autres ruelles isolées qu'il pourrait utiliser en cas de coup dur...Tout comme à Los Angeles il arrivait qu'une patrouille de cavaliers ou de fantassins passe...("A bien des égards cette bellle ville me rappelle la mienne...").Il décida cependant d'attendre le dîner pour décider:("Je vais enfin rencontrer ce Général!")

* * *

SOIR:CHÂTEAU JARJAYES:Grand-Mère était ravie par cette visite de Don Diego car cela ferait oublier n quotidien un peu morose...La calèche arriva et Diego en descendit vêtu de son habit bleu à broderies dorées(celui qu'il porte à son retour à Los Angeles dans le premier épisode"Le Senor Zorro").Tout le monde l'attendait devant l'entré identifia d'offfice deux principaux protagonistes:("Le Général est bien comme je l'imaginais...Et cette gentille petite vieille doit être la fameuse"Grand-Mère"!").

REGNIER:Don Diego,soyez le bienvenu au Château...Ravi de faire votre conaissance!

DIEGO(ôtant son chapeau):C'est moi qui suis ravi ravi de vous connaître Général,Senora(Mme Jarjayes)et vous...Vous devez être"Abuela"...Oh pardon!"Grand-Mère"...

GM:En effet mais on m'appelle aussi"Marron Glacé"!

DIEGO(cachant sa surprise!):Un nom original...Et sympathique!

GM:(Lui aussi il me paraît sympathique...Et il a de l'humour!)

* * *

En visitant le Château peu avant le dîner en compagnie du Général et d'André Diego constata le côté autoritaire du Général et l'absence d'Oscar...

REGNIER: Hélas Don Diego,mon fils est de service au Palais mais il ne devrait plus tarder...

DIEGO:(Autoritaire et borné!).

Oscar arriva effectivement peu après et se dépêcha de changer d'uniforme pour être plus présentable!Elle revint rapidement:"Pardon pour mon retard!Bonsoir Don Diego..."

DIEGO:N'ayez crainte je comprends...Il en est de même parfois pou certains hôtes en Californie...L'essentiel est d'être présent!

SALLE A MANGER:Le dîner fut servi et la conversation s'engagea sur divers sujets...Oscar se hasarda à comparer la misère des pauvres de Paris avec celle des peones de Los Angeles...Voyant cela(et le regard du Général!)Diego tenta de dire que les choses s'arrangeaient mais...

REGNIER:Je t'ai déjà dit mon garçon que ce n'est pas à toi de t'en mêler!Tu sers le Roi!

Diego eut du mal à se contenir("Si il continue ainsi j'aurais du mal à garder mon calme!")

On reparla également de Mme de Polignac et de sa probable influence néfaste à la Cour...

REGNIER:Tu sembles bien téméraire ce soir mon fils...Parler de telles calomnies devant notre invité!

OSCAR:Don Diego connaît déjà mon opinion...

DIEGO:Vous savez Général il faut parfois se méfier des apparences...A Los Angeles nous l'avons appris parfois à nos dépends...

REGNIER: Mais nous ne sommes pas dans une colonie isolée d'Amérique et notre Roi compte de nombreux amis mais aussi ennemis proches...Et nous devons nous méfier des racontards!

Le dîner finit dans le calme...Marron Glacé confirma sa sympathie pour Don Diego en l'invitant à revenir bientôt même si elle déplora un peu son manque de"combattivité verbale"face à Régnier...Diego les remercia pour cette charmante soirée...

De retour à sa chambre...Il ouvrit sa malle et en sortit son chapeau et son masque puis les regarda:"Navré mon vieux...J'ai l'impression que les vacances seront brèves si beaucoup pensent comme Régnier!".Il sortit son épée:"Mais encore une chose d'abord...J'aimerais faire un tour à Versailles...Pour voir cette...Polignac!"


	2. Part 2 : Chap 4, 5, 6, 7

**CHAPITRE 4:DIEGO AU PALAIS**

Le lendemain matin:La soirée au Château Jarjayes confirma donc certaines craintes de Diego...En particulier la bêtise du Général!

("J'ai été à deux doigts de lui coller mon poing dans la figure...On aurait dit Monastorio:"Benito,si je vous entends encore parler ainsi d'une dame espagnole je vous ferai regretter de ne pas être né sans langue!")(épisode ZORRO SAUVE UN AMI...Benito insiste pour voir celle qu'il aime en prison mais le fait qu'un Indien aime une espagnole déclenche la colère du commandant)...Il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner...("Comment les aider?!").Un peu plus tard il s'aprrêtait à sortir quand André entra:"Bonjour Diego!"

DIEGO:André,vous êtes aussi matinal que moi!Que puis-je pour vous?

ANDRE:Votre venue a attriée bien des curieux à la Cour...

Il lui tendit une lettre cachetée...Diego l'ouvrit et la feuilleta:("UNE INVITATION AU CHÂTEAU DE VERSAILLES...PARFAIT!")...C'est assez...Inattendu...Mais près tout...On ne peut refuser ce genre d'invitation!

Ce qu'il voulait allait se réaliser,voi comment était la Cour...Et voir de près cette"Mme de Polignac"...D'étranges rumeurs couraient...Encore une similitude avec Los Angeles!

André repassa prendre Diego pour le conduire au Château de Versailles...Une fois sur place il fut stupéfait:("Aussi beau que selon les descriptions!Mais on peut dire qu'heureusement il n'y a pas de pillards ici!En tout cas il me semble...").Oscar l'accueillit:"Bonjour Diego!Le Roi est absent mais la Reine souhaiterait entendre parler de la Californie...Je vais vous mener jusqu'à la salle d'audience."

ANDRE:Je vous attends,je ne suis pas pressé!

Qq minutes plus tard Diego fut donc présenté à la Reine...Il rpèra de suite la Popo...("Elle est bien comme je l'imaginais...Derrière la Reine tel un vautour attendant la mort de qq'un dans le désert!").

OSCAR:Votre Majesté,permettez-moi de vous présenter Don Diego de la Vega...Son Altesse Marie-Antoinette et(PETITE ANIMOSITE DANS LE REGARD)Mme Julie de Polignac...(QUI LE REMARQUA CE MAUVAIS REGARD!)

M-A:Heureuse de vous connaître Don Diego...Le Colonel m'a parlé de vous et de votre pays...J'avais hâte d'en savoir plus...Pardonnez ma curiosité!

DIEGO:Oh,cela ne me dérange nullement Votre Majesté...

Oscar se retira mais resta dans les parages...Juste pour savoir quelle serait l'opinion de Mme de Polignac au sujet de Diego...

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5:Méfiance...Le Renard réapparaît! **

La conversation avait bien débutée mais Diego constata bien le regard méprisant que lui lançait Mme de Polignac...("Elle attend le bon moment pour attaquer...").Marie-Antoinette,se souvenant de ce qu'Oscar lui avait racontée,demanda alors:"Pourriez-vous me parler de ce...ZORRO?".Mme de Polignac parut stupéfaite:"Majesté?!"Diego accepta cependant:"Zorro est considéré comme un bandit mais...Les habitants de Los Angeles comptent sur lui...Si il porte un masque c'est pour reste anonyme afin de les aider!".M-A voulant en savoir plus il lui décrivit("selon les témoignages!")le costume de Zorro...Oscar était toujours derrière la porte("Méfiance Diego!")...Marie-Antoinette était très admirative...Mme de Polignac intervint alors:"Majesté...Pardonnez-moi mais vous ne devriez pas vous intéresser aux exploits d'un bandit d'une colonie espagnole isolée!".

DIEGO:Je ne vous en veux pas pour cette remarque mais peut-être sa Majesté a-t-elle sa propre opinion...Elle semble en âge de s'exprimer seule!"

Mme de Polignac parut choquée("Ce misérable petit Espagnol me tient tête...Patience,il le regrettera!").Marie-Antoinette,qq peu gênée et voulant rester en bons termes avec son invité et son amie,décida:"Cela ne fait rien Don Diego...Puisque vous restez qq temps à Paris nous aurons l'occasion d'en reparler!".Diego se retira donc:"J'en remercie Votre Majesté!".Il sortit et Oscar le rejoignit:"Bravo!J'avoue avoir eu du mal à m'empêcher de rire en voyant la tête de Mme de Polignac!"

DIEGO:Je m'efforce d'être diplomate...Pas toujours facile mais j'y arrive!

OSCAR:Méfiez-vous cependant...Mme de Polignac n'aime pas qu'on lui tienne tête!

DIEGO:C'est l'impression que j'ai eu en la voyant...Ne vous inquiètez pas!

André ramena ensuite Diego à son hôtel,la nuit allait tomber..."Bonne soirée Diego!"

DIEGO:Merci André,à vous aussi,et saluez votre grand-mère de ma part!

Il s'apprêta à rentrer une fois André parti mais un inconnu arriva derrière lui..."Vous êtes Diego de la Vega?"...Diego ne se retourna pas,sentant la pointe d'un couteau dans son dos..."Oui!"...L'inconnu poursuivit:"Alors adieu!"...Mais Diego se retourna rapidement et lui colla un beau coup de poing...L'inconnu se releva et tenta d'attaquer de nouveau...Diego s'écarta,le frappa dans le dos et lui fit perdre l'équilibre...Mais l'homme tomba sur son couteau:"AH!"

Diego s'agenouilla et le redressa en le tenant par la veste:"QUI T'A PAYE POUR ME TUER?"

L'homme,un grand brun avec une cicatrice sur la joue gauche,dit juste:"Ue...Noble...Po...Polignac..."Diego voulut en savoir plus mais l'inconnu mourut..."Elle a réagit vite!"...Il s'éloigna et sortit son masque de la poche intérieure de sa veste:"DEMAIN SOIR!"

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6:UNE OMBRE NOIRE DANS LES RUES DE PARIS... **

Diego se dépêcha de filer après avoir remis son masque dans la poche intérieure de sa veste...De retour dans sa chambre d'hôtel il sortit le reste du costume de la malle...("Demain j'essayerai de trouver un cheval...Je ne peux pas demander à André de me mener au Palais et me changer en route...")

CHÂTEAU DE VERSAILLES,Appartements de Mme de Polignac:Elle tournait en rond nerveusement...("J'ai peut-être tort mas je ne peux prendre le risque de laisser ce Don Diego nuire à mes projets!")...Charlotte entra:"Vous êtes nerveuse Mère...ça ne va pas?"

Mme de P.:Ce n'est ren ma chérie,va dormir!

Peu après on frappa à sa porte...Elle vit un homme à l'allure patibulaire et nerveux:"Herbert est mort...On l'a retrouvé dans une ruelle...Tué avec son propre couteau!"

Mme de P.:Retournez vous cacher jusqu'à ce que je vous prévienne!

LE LENDEMAIN MATIN:Diego avait fini par trouver le cheval qui lui convenait,un cheval noir lui rappelant son vieux copain Tornado et dont même le nom était proche:OURAGAN...Tandis qu'il galopait dans un coin isolé il pensait("Tu dois être un parent éloigné...On va bien s'entendre!").Il amena son cheval aux écuries de l'hôtel...Oscar l'y attendait:"Bonjour Don Diego!Pourrais-je vous parler?Très joli cheval!"

Diego se contenta de dire:"Il me rappelle les chevaux de notre Rancho et je ne veux pas abuser de la gentillesse de votre ami!".

OSCAR:Hier soir un homme a été poignardé près de cette auberge...Un voleur nommé Herbert..."

DIEGO:Terrible...Mais en quoi suis-je concerné?

OSCAR:On dit l'avoir vu parler avec une dame ressemblant à Mme de Polignac...

DIEGO:(ça je le savais déjà!)Oui mais je suis Californien et ne fais pas de politique!

OSCAR:Diego...Mme de Polignac se moque de cela...Avez-vous vu cet homme?Il avait une cicatrice sur la joue gauche...

DIEGO:Pourquoi insistez-vous Colonel?(ça aussi je savais!)

OSCAR:J'essaye de vous aider...Ne prenez pas cela à la légère...Je dois partir...A plus tard!

Elle remonta en selle et partit...Diego la regarda("Je n'en ai pas l'intention!")...La seule chose qu'il craignait était d'être découvert comme elle avait vue Ouragan...("Je ne devrais agir que la nuit!").Il refit à cheval le parcours menant jusqu'au Château de Versailles et s'arrêta un peu avant...Il repèra les gardes aux grilles,se demandant quand Oscar était de service(SEUL VRAI RISQUE!)et trouva les appartements de Mme de Polignac,l'aperçevant en pleine conversation avec une jeune fille(CHARLOTTE)("Très bien...Je n'ai plus qu'à rentrer mettre ma"tenue de soirée"!")...La nuit tomberait bientôt...("Ouragan...On va faire une visite au Château ce soir!").Oscar chercha de son côté en savoir plus...Mais personne ne savait rien!("Elle a dûe menacer ou corrompre les témoins potentiels...Diego,méfiez-vous!").

Charlotte était inquiète car semblait nerveuse et avait un comportement étrange...Cette visite d'un inconnu l'intriguait mais elle n'osa lui en parler...

LA NUIT ETAIT TOMBEE:ZORRO sortit par la fenêtre de sa chambre et descendit jusqu'aux écuries où il retrouva Ouragan:"C'est moi mon beau...Allons-y!".Une fois assuré qu'il n'y avait ni patrouille ni curieux il partit au grand galop vers le repaire de la"Vautour"...Qq passants et autres habitants furent réveillés par cette galopade et virent bien ce mystérieux cavalier...Cette"ombre noire"...Mais ils n'y prétêrent pas vraiment attention...

CHÂTEAU:Charlotte observait d'un air rêveur le ciel nocturne...Zorro approcha du Château et cacha Ouragan puis lui dit à voix basse"Attends-moi là!".La garde veait d'être relevée...Il ne vit pas le cheval blanc d'Oscar mais aperçut un autre officier aux cheveux longs(GIRODELLE)donnant des instructions("Un nouveau venu...")(GIGI N'ETAIT PAS A LOS ANGELES DANS LA PREMIERE HISTOIRE!).Girodelle rentra...Zorro s'approcha de la grille et sifflota...Les 2 gardes approchèrent du lieu d'où venait ce sifflement...Ils n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre et furent assomés!:"Comme chez moi...Bon,allons-y!".Zorro prit le bicorne,la veste et le fusil d'un des gardes...Il ôta sa cape,son masque et son chapeau("Avec de la chance on ne me reconnaîtra pas!")...Il cacha ses affaires sous l'uniforme et entra dans le Palais en ayant l'air d'un garde en service...

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7:LE MYSTERIEUX HEROS... **

Une fois à l'intérieur du Château les choses sérieuses semblèrent commencer...Un garde l'appela mais se tenait à bonne distance,demandant juste:"Tout va bien Romuald?".Pour toute réponse"Romuald"fit un simple salut...Le garde repartit...Diego se cacha dans un coin à l'ombre et se débarassa de l'uniforme pour réendosser son masque et sa cape...Il remit ensuite son chapeau et se glissa de nouveau dans les rares coins d'ombre trouvables...Il décida donc d'agir comme chez lui:il ouvrit une fenêtre et passa par l'extérieur...Malgré la hauteur et après qq sensations fortes(les bordures étaient plus raides que celles des maisons de Los Angeles!)il atteignit le balcon des appartements de Mme de Polignac...Il réussit à ouvrir doucement la fenêtre non verrouillée et entra...Il était en fait dans les appartements de Charlotte mais celle-ci dormait à poings fermés...L porte était entrouverte...Il vit une scène qu'il conaissait...Mme de Polignac était assise à son bureau dos à la porte,en train de compter des pièces d'or sorties d'une bourse asssez importante..."J'ADORE CES JEUX SOI-DISANTS DE HASARD!CETTE IDIOTE DE REINE IGNORE LE SERVICE QU'ELLE ME REND!ET CE PETIT COLONEL BLOND N'A AUCUNE PREUVE CONTRE M...".Elle cessa de parler en sentant la pointe d'une épée dans son dos...ZORRO,modifiant un peu sa voix:"Lui non...Mais moi je ne suis pas militaire!DEBOUT VOLEUSE Evil or Very Mad ...Ne te retoune pas...MAINS DERRIERE LE DOS!"(ADIEU Mr LE MAGISTRAT un peu modifié).Mme de Polignac tenta de comprendre:"On peut sans doute s'arranger...Combien voulez-vous en échange de votre silence?".

Zorro lui passa aux poignets les menottes prises sur le soldat et la baîllona:"Pardon pour ce manque de galanterie...JE PRENDS TOUT!"Il avança vers la bourse pleine de pièces d'or et la prit puis regarda Mme de Polignac tentant de maîtriser à la fois sa peur et sa colère...Il lui colla la pointe de son épée sur la gorge:"MMMMH!"

ZORRO:N'ayez crainte...Je ne fais que rendre ce que vous voulez prendre aux...Gens trop crédules dirons-nous!Mais en échange,je vous laisse un cadeau..."

Il traça un suerbe Z sur la robe de Mme de Polignac:"La première lettre de mon nom!".Il la fit rasseoir puis lui attacha les chevilles avec une cordelette et fila:"MERCI DE VOTRE CONTRIBUTION!" .Il repartit d'où il était venu tandis que la Popo,regardant le"cadeau"avec insistance,compri("ZORRO?!")...Mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu!Charlotte fut brièvement réveillée par la lumière et aperçut cet homme masqué mais ne fut pas effrayée,pensat être encore endormie...Zorro ressortit,repassa par les balcons et se glissa jusqu'en bas. Girodelle l'aperçut quand il fut en bas:"QUI ÊTES-VOUS?!".Zorro sortit son épée et trça un Z son uniforme:"Cela répond à votre question!".Girodelle tira son épée et Zorro le désarma rapidement:"Pas le temps de m'amuser!".Il fila en courant,repassa la grille et siffa Ouragan qui arriva aussitôt...Il sauta en selle:"JE SAVAIS QUE NOUS ALLIONS NOUS ENTENDRE MON AMI!".Il entendit Girodelle:"Arrêtez cet homme masqué!Vite!"...Mais Zorro avait déjà disparu dans la nuit... Le Renard de Californie allait donc pour un temps faire règner sa loi en France!Tandis que Charlotte,réveillée par l'alerte,scrutait l'horizon en se demandant si elle avait rêvée...Sa mère continuait à patienter difficilement:"Mmm...Grrr..."Et Girodelle,lui,cherchait la signification de ce Z...("Un uniforme à remplacer!")


	3. Part 3 : Chapter 8 à 13

**CHAPITRE 8:ZORRO?!**

Le lendemain matin cette aventure fit le tour de Paris...Ce fut le sujet de conversation principale au Château...Seul Louis XVI n'y prêtait guère attention...(LA FORGE...)M-A eut du mal à croire que cet inconnu était le fameux ZORRO...Mme de Polignac lui montra sa robe...Le Comte de Mercy en fut presque ravi...Bien que cela lui fit également craindre le pire...("Ce Zorro,qui qu'il puisse être,a bien agi mais cette menteuse risque de devenir plus manipulatrice par vengeance...Mais quel dommage de n'avoir pu y assister!") Mr. Green  
On apprit aussi que peu après Zorro avait distribué l'argent repris aux pauvres gens...Mme de Polignac frôlait la crise de nerfs...("Ces pouilleux vont s'engraisser avec MON argent...MAUDIT SOIT-IL!"). Girodelle et ses homes passèrent la région au peigne-fin mais aucune trace du cavalier masqué...Aucun des chevaux noirs trouvés dans les fermes,châteaux ou maisons ne ressemblait à celui qu'il montait!Oscar commença à voir ses soupçons confirmés...Elle savait bien de qui il s'agissait mais choisit de ne pas le trahir...("Je me doutais qu'il agirait ainsi...Pauvre Girodelle!").Elle regretta également de n'avoir pu assister au"braquage"de Zorro...André était reparti voir Diego pour lui parler de tout cela...("Mon pauvre André,je crois qu'il le sait déjà!")

AUBERGE DU"PETIT CHEVAL":Bien que la nuit ait été un peu courte pour lui Diego était ravi de s'être levé tôt pour tout savoir!Il avait aussi règlé le problème du cheval et du costume:une grange à l'abandon fit son affaire(IL CACHE FANTÔME SON CHEVAL BLANC DANS UNE BARAQUE ISOLEE DANS UNE RUELLE QUAND IL EST A MONTEREY SAISON 2).Il avait installé Ouragan avec une bonne provision d'eau et d'avoine et caché son costume et le reste dans une caisse à double-fond...Après son petit-déjeuner il sortit en ayant l'air d'aller faire une promenade...André arriva peu après son départ("ça ne fait rien je repasserai plus tard!")...Il repartit donc!

CHÂTEAU JARJAYES:Le Général fut un des rares à ne pas trouver cette situation amusante!:"Ce Zorro serait donc venu ici?EN FRANCE?!J'espère qu'Oscar le capturera au plus vite!"...Grand-Mère pensa juste("ça m'étonnerait...Cette Polignac n'a eue que ce qu'elle mérite!").Elle retourna aux cuisines et prit une bouteille,se servant un p'tit coup d'Rouge...A LA SANTE DE ZORRO!("Et au diable le Général!")

GRANGE ISOLEE:Diego s'occupait d'Ouragan:"La soirée d'hier t'a plu on dirait...".Mais il savait qu'il lui faudrait être prudent...

CHÂTEAU DE VERSAILLES : Girodelle revint de patrouille fatigué et furieux:"AUCUNE TRACE!"  
Oscar tenta de l'aider à oublier:"Allons...Vous avez un uniforme neuf maintenant...Le mal est réparé...vous savez mon ami vous devriez oublier...Je l'ai déjà affronté chez lui,en Amérique du Nord...Il ne se laisse pas approcher facilement...".Elle n'avait pas dit"CALIFORNIE"volontairement...Elle aperçut alors Charlotte qui se promenait dans les jardins d'un air rêveur:"Tout va bien Mademoiselle de Polignac?Vous paraissez troublée..."  
Charlotte réalisa alors:"Oh pardon...Bonjour Colonel!Je repensais à ce magnifique héros masqué...ZORRO...Ce que j'aurais voulu mieux le voir...DIRE QUE JE L'AI SEULEMENT APERçU...ZORRO...

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9:LA SITUATION DEVIENT COMPLEXE...**

Mme de Polignac s'était vite aperçue que Charlotte semblait admirative...Ce Zorro continuait donc à lui nuire!Mais comment s'en débarrasser?Qui pourrait y parvenir?Il faudrait aussi trouver un moyen pour que Charlotte l'oublie vite!Marie-Antoinette n'avait heureusement pas comprit la VERITABLE raison de la présence de ZORRO,pensant juste qu'il avait agit pour les pauvres et décidé de voler qq'un de noble par hasard...

AUBERGE DU"PETIT CHEVAL":Diego était rentré et discutait donc avec André des événements de la nuit dernière...Il en profita pour apprendre le nom de celui a qui il avait laissé un"autographe"("Girodelle...Un drôle d'officier...")et décida de ne pas réapparaître de suite à Versailles("Cette Polignac doit être tourt de même un peu maline...Evitons qu'elle fasse le rapprochement!").André sembla qq peu ennuyé...Diego devina pourquoi:"Venez,mieux vaut ne pas rester ici si vous voulez en parler...Allons faire un tour!".Diego prit son chapeau et ils sortirent...Une fois dehors ils discutèrent donc de ce qui troublait André...  
DIEGO:Vous n'avez toujours rien dit...  
ANDRE:Dit quoi?  
DIEGO:Vos sentiments pour elle...Vous ne savez pas comment lui dire...  
ANDRE:Comment avez-vous compris que...?  
DIEGO:J'avais compris lors de notre première rencontre à la Posada de Los Angeles...Votre colère contre Zorro après ce qui était arivé à Oscar...A votre regard!(LO-ZORRO CHEZ LONA!)  
ANDRE:Oh oui...Mais je ne sais plus que faire...Elle a été élevée en homme...Elle s'obstine à obéir à son père...Je ne sais pas comment lui dire...

Diego se contenta de poser la main sur l'épaule de son ami...("Après Polignac ZORRO s'occupera peut-être du Général!").André l'en remercia car le seul fait d'en parler l'aida...Diego dit juste:"Les amis sont là pour ça!" Okay  
Mais à cet instant il aperçut un individu à l'allure arrogante,brun avec une épaisse moustache,qui les observait avec mépris...Cet individu avança vers eux:"Vous êtes sans doute ce jeune Espagnol dont la Reine a souhaitée la présence à la Cour...Je suis le Duc de Germain..."  
Diego eut du mal à dissimuler son animosité:"Diego de la Vega"  
GERMAIN:Je m'étonne qu'un noble aime converser avec un vulgaire valet,et en plus celui d'un simple petit Colonel!La noblesse espagnole semble au plus mal!  
ANDRE: PETIT COLONEL QUI VOUS A CEPENDANT DONNE UNE BONNE LEçON IL Y A QQ MOIS!  
GERMAIN(agaçé):Et vous le laissez dire cela?  
DIEGO:Je ne vous connais pas assez pour le critiquer senor,je regrette...  
GERMAIN:VOUS PREFEREZ L'AMITIE D'UN GUEUX DON DIEGO?!  
DIEGO:Il m'est arrivé de connaître des gueux plus intelligents et sympathiques que certains nobles en Californie...Il me semble en être de même ici,adios senor!  
Germain se retira outré("Ce misérable petit arrogant va le regretter!")  
ANDRE:Méfiez-vous...Il est fourbe et dangereux!  
DIEGO:Vous le conaissez bien apparemment...Il avait un pansement à la main droite...  
André lui raconta toutre l'histoire:le meurtre du petit garçon,les insultes et provoctions répétées envers Oscar...Le duel...Et la chance de sa bien-aimée!  
DIEGO:("Encore une belle vermine...Si il avait eu affaire à Zorro il ne serait plus là!").  
Ils rentrèrent à l'Auberge tandis que Germain remonta dans son carosse et se rendit au Château de Versailles:("C'est donc bien lui ce Don Diego...Je commence à comprendre mieux l'antipathie qu'il inspire à Mme de Polignac et pourquoi elle souhaite me parler...")  
Une fois au Château il se rendit à ses appartements...Elle lui ouvrit:"Entrez Mr le Duc...Je vous attendais...Parlons un peu de...Don Diego de la Vega!"

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10:LA PROVOCATION DE GERMAIN**

AUBERGE DU"PETIT CHEVAL":Diego repensait à ce salopard...("Il va falloir être prudent...La France devient décidément un drôle de pays...Comment peut-on laisser tuer un enfant?")

APPARTEMENTS DE Mme DE POLIGNAC:Germain sortit,satisfait e persuadé que Diego n'était qu'un petit noble Espagnol sans grand courage...("Ce sera plus facile qu'avec ce maudirt Colonel!")

CHÂTEAU JARJAYES:André avait raconté à Oscar la mauvaise rencontre entre Diego et Germain(tout en lui cachant les circonstances:la conversation).

OSCAR:Cela m'inquiète André...Tu lui as bien dit de quoi Germain est capable?

ANDRE:Oui mais je ne pense pas qu'il s'en prendrait à Don Diego...Il est bien noble aussi!

OSCAR:Moi également mais ça ne l'a pas arrêté!Oh,Diego ne cèdera pas facilement aux insultes...

* * *

LE LENDEMAIN:Diego revenait de sa cachette après s'être occupé d'Ouragan...André le rejoignit à l'auberge:"Oscar n'a pas pu venir...Elle m'a chargée de vous remettre cette invitation à dîner à Versailles ce soir...Elle sera présente mais méfiez-vous...Cecriminel de Germain risque d'y être aussi!"...Diego comprit alors:("Encore un coup de la Polignac!")

CHÂTEAU DE VERSAILLES CE SOIR-Là:Diego avait repris son habit bleu pour la circonstance...Louis XVI fut ravi de le rencontrer,le trouvant sympathique...Mais Germain était bien présent!Malgré Oscar qui se tenait prête au moindre ennui lui aussi attendait le bon moment...Diego répondit à diverses questions sur la Californie mais on reparla peu de Zorro...Diego jetait parfois un oeil vers Germain puis Oscar("Non ma chère amie...Laissez-le moi pour cette fois...Je ne risque rien...").Un peu plus tard,au Salon,German abattit ses cartes:"Dire qu'un misérable petit Espagnol vante les mérites d'une région pouilleuse infestée de sauvages!"

DIEGO:J'EN VOIS D'AUTRES PAS LOIN DE NOUS...(Fixant Germain d'un air amusé...)

GERMAIN:COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS?

DIEGO:Dans ma"colonie pouilleuse"nous avons encore le sens de l'humour...Ce n'est pas votre cas?!

GERMAIN:QUOI?!

DIEGO:Attention...Vous allez vous étouffer avec votre orgueil...

GERMAIN:VOUS M'INSULTEZ?! Evil or Very Mad

DIEGO:Ah,vous avez parfois des lueurs d'intelligence!ATTENTION...VOUS RISQUEZ LE MAL DE CRÂNE!

Oscar hésita entre éclater de rire en voyant la tête de Germain et s'inquièter...

GERMAIN:D'abord vous préférez converser avec un roturier(DEDE)et maintenant vous m'insultez...

DIEGO:Je crois surtout que vous buvez trop de café...Nerveux...Et têtu!

Germain se leva et s'avança vers Diego puis le gifla avec son gant:"C'en est trop!"

DIEGO:Je sais pourquoi vous agissez ainsi...J'accepte!

GERMAIN:Quelle arme choisissez-vous?Je suis l'offensé mais je vous offre cette possibilité!

DIEGO:Je préfère l'épée senor!C'est la coutume en Californie...

GERMAIN:Soit,demain matin à l'aube...Près du petit bois...Le Colonel sait où il se trouve...

DIEGO:Alors à demain!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11:DIEGO LE NUL...ZORRO LE VENGEUR! (Ce passage est en partie inspiré de l'épisode"L'Homme au Fouet"Zorro saison 1)**

Oscar fut très inquiète après cela:"Diego,pourquoi avoir accepté?André vous avait averti...".Diego se contenta de dire"Pour ce petit garçon..."Oscar en fut ravie mais inquiète:"Savez-vous tenir une épée?"

DIEGO:Un peu quand j'étais en Espagne...Bernardo m'a appris qq passes darmes aussi...

Oscar proposa alors à Diego de venir s'entraîner...Il accepta!

FIN DE JOURNEE:Malgré tous les efforts du pauvre André puis d'Oscar...Diego était plus comique qu'habile,manquant de peu de sre vautrer plusieurs fois...Diego agissait comme jadis fac à Monastorio qui avait deviné son secret(LA CHUTE DE MONASTORIO)sauf qu'ici il ne risquait rien...André futr très perplexe,Oscar amusée...Elle savait pourquoi...

Diego rentra à l'auberge puis,après s'être assuré que personne ne le voyait,se rendit rapidement à la grange...Il ouvrit le coffre:"Ouragan,ce soir nous allons vider les ordures!"...Un peu plus tard,s'étant bien renseigné avant en tant que Don Diego,Zorro se rendit à la demeure de Germain...Il escalada le mur et arriva dans sa chambre...Germain entra et alluma qq bougies...Il vit alors dans son miroir cet homme masqué vêtu de noir l'épée à la main:"BONSOIR MONSIEUR LE DUC!"

Germain comprit et demanda tout de même"QUI ÊTES-VOUS?!"

L'homme masqué répondit juste:"On parle beaucoup de moi en ce moment...ZORRO!" Mr. Green

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12:UN SOUCI DE MOINS...EN TOUT CAS POUR ZORRO!**

Germain,ne perdant rien de son arrogance,poursuivit:"Que faites-vous chez moi?"...Zorro s'assit sur un fauteuil tout en gardant son épée pointée sur Germain:"J'apprécie votre beau pays...Mias comme dans le mien il y a...Des éléments nuisibles!".Germain voulutprendre un pistolet dans un tiroir mais...Zorro le sortit de derrière sa cape:"Vous cherchiez votre jouet?".Il le jeta par la fenêtre sans se retourner et poursuivit"On m'a parlé de vous...Vouss tuez un enfant parrce qu'il avait faim...Vous provoquez en duel un homme inexxpérimenté...Lâche!"

GERMAIN:Vous me traitez de lâche brigand?

ZORRO : PARFAITEMENT!

Geramin prit son épée:"Nous allons voir qui est un lâche...Bon exercice pour demain,merci!"

ZORRO:Exercice qui pourrait vous coûter cher,noble d'opérette!

Germain s'élança vers Zorro,qui para rapidement ses attaques...Germain était fou de rage,Zorro amusé!Ils poursuivirent le duel en descendant les escaliers,Germain tenta de déséquilibrer Zorro mais celui-ci s'écarta et Germain se vautra!Zorro descendit rapidement...Germain se releva...Zorro vit alors un portrait du Duc...Dans une dernière feinte il désarma Germain et envoya l'épée de ce dernier se planter...Entre les deux yeux de Germain sur le portrait!:GERMAIN:OH!

Zorro le regarda se précipitant pour reprendre son épée:"Jolie estocade senor!" Mr. Green Mr. Green Germain revint furieux:"Tu vas mourir maudit!"...Zorro passa aux choses sérieuses:"PETIT CADEAU!"Germain n'eut pas le temps de réaliser...Zorro lui fit une première entaille au bras droit,à l'épaule:"POUR LE PETIT GARçON...".Après une autre attaque:un autre coup un peu en-dessous du coude:"POUR LE COLONEL DE JARJAYES!"...Germain lâcha son épée..."ET çA...POUR MOI!".Le derier coup complèta donc un Z parfait qui s'inscrivit en rouge sur le bras de Germain...

ZORRO:Si vous recommencez encore une fois senor je vous tuerai!"

Il sortit par la port et siffla Ouragan après avoir pris le sac d'or qu'il avait aperçu sur la petite table en descendant:"Merci pour les pauvres et à bientôt!"...Il disparut ensuite dans la nuit!

Le lendemain matin,en tant que Diego,il se rendit au petit bois...Chartres,honteux,lui expiliqua:"Le Duc de Germain regrette mais il s'est blessé au bras...En manquant une marche en descendant son escalier ce matin...Il ne peut se battre en duel et vous présente ses excuses!"

DIEGO:Je les accepte et lui souhaitre un bon rétablissement!

André fut rassuré et ils repartirent...Oscar sourit en pensant("Les escaliers peuvent être dangereux en effet...Si on y croise un Renard!")

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13 : ROSALIE...**

Encore une fois Zorro avait fait échouer les projets de Mme de POLINGNAC...("CET IMBECILE DE GERMAIN...")...Diego,de son côté,accepta de venir déjeuner au Château Jarjayes à la grande joie de"Marron Glacé"(le duel de son"double"avec Germain lui avait ouvert l'appétit!)

GRAND-MERE:("Un brave garçon...Peut-être remettra-t-il le Général à sa place un de ces jours?")...Au cours de ce repas auquel il fit honneur ...Il eut brièvement le mal du pays("Dommage que le Sergent Garcia ne soit pas ici,ça lui plairait...")...Mais peu après il vit revenir une jeune fille blonde qu'il crut reconnaître...Celle-ci entra:"Oh,pardonnez-moi Oscar!J'ignorais que vous aviez un invité!".Oscar se leva et fit les présentations,Diego se leva..."Rosalie,je te présente Diego de la Vega que j'ai connu en Californie...Diego,voici Rosalie Lamorièle,une amie!".Diego eut du mal à contenir sa surprise:"Mademoiselle...".Il crut reconnaître une autre jeune fille...Mais il n'en était pas certain...Oscar lui expliqua comment elle avait connue Rosalie et lui était venue en aide...En évoquant la querelle avec Charlotte au Bal("QUI EST MA MAMAN?!")elle aida Diego à comprendre:("Charlotte...La fille de la vipère...NON!J'espère me tromper!")...

* * *

GRANGE ISOLEE:Il s'occupait d'Ouragan puis brossait sa cape...Revenu peu après déjeuner il ne cessa de penser à Rosalie qui ignorait le vrai nom de sa mère...Puis à Charlotte...("Je n'en suis pas sûr et j'espère me tromper...Peut-être Oscar et André en découvriront-ils plus..."


End file.
